


Need A Chaperone?

by Just_A_Villain



Category: Smosh
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Healthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Villain/pseuds/Just_A_Villain
Summary: You've had a stressful time preparing for the upcoming field trip to Disneyland you are helping organize for your students. At the last minute, three parents drop out of chaperoning, leaving you with a problem to solve and only a week until the field trip. Luckily your boyfriend is Shayne Topp, and he has some ideas that could turn your stress into confidence that you might actually pull this off.
Relationships: Shayne Topp/Original Female Character(s), Shayne Topp/Reader, Shayne Topp/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Need A Chaperone?

You sighed as you tucked into bed for the night. Today at school after the students were let out, all the 8th-grade teachers met to discuss the 8th grader's upcoming field trip to the happiest place on Earth. There was a lot of stress surrounding chaperones, as it would be chaos having all of the students running around without proper adult supervision. A few parents had backed out with only a week to go, meaning there was going to be a serious push to get new parents to take their place.

It was 10 pm, but the teacher’s team group chat was still blowing up your phone. The sound of the phone vibrating against the nightstand finally prompted Shayne to turn on his bedside lamp and roll over to face your side of the bed. 

“Baby, it’s 10. Why is your phone causing a small gnome-sized earthquake on the nightstand?” Shayne questioned; his voice tired with the beginnings of sleep. 

You paused, not wanting to get into the whole situation this late at night. But you also knew that Shayne wouldn’t let it go if you didn’t at least give him something.

“Next week is the 8th-grade field trip to Disneyland and we don’t have enough chaperones. The team and I are having a rough time finding parents to replace the ones that dropped out. Assholes can’t take a day out for their kids. It’s so frustrating to see how disengaged they are from their kid’s education. It seems to get worse every year. I’m getting a little lost for a solution here.”

You couldn’t help but blurt it all out in one quick go. This problem was only an example of a larger issue. Parents have been dropping out of commitments all school year. Suddenly you and Shayne were making late-night runs for plastic cups and bargain bags of ice at various gas stations and grocery stores. When the fall party came around, the local drugstore was your savior as they sold fake gourds and leaves that could be used to decorate your classroom. Shayne drove separately to your classroom with you the morning of the party and helped you decorate the whole room before driving off to an early call-time at Smosh. 

Tonight was no exception for Shayne easing your anxiety. Sensing your growing panic, Shayne fully unwrapped the covers off his torso and sat up to face you. Feeling him move, you turn to face him. You lock eyes, his face full of concern as he motions you into his arms. You give in, allowing him to comfort you. Shayne uses his strength to pull you into his arms and cradles you against his hard chest. 

“Hey. It’s going to be okay. I know it’s hard to see the solution now but we can figure something out. How many more chaperones do you need?”

“Three.”

One husband and wife had dropped out as well as a dad.

“Okay, three. That’s not so bad. I can take the day off work and filming and there’s one right there. Is there a rule against significant others helping out?”

Now there’s an idea. You hadn’t considered having adults who weren’t direct parental or legal guardians as chaperones but didn’t see how it wouldn’t work unless there was a rule.

“Babe, you’re a genius. I hate to ask you to take a day off work just to help me, but the fact that you offered means a lot to me.” Your anxiety made it hard to accept acts of service, but you know that it’s important to communicate how much it means to you when Shayne helps you with your teaching career. 

“It’s no problem. You should text the group and ask the other girls if anyone else can help. I know Lauren’s girlfriend Naomi was nice, I talked to her at the last team barbeque. And you know Sam always helps Tiffany when he can. I’m sure they can volunteer.” 

The fact that Shayne cares so much about your career that he makes the effort to know these things means the world. You know that everyone online sees him as the chaotic energy in videos who yells and goes red in the face committing to bits. And he is all that. But he is also a tender and caring human with excellent problem-solving skills. 

Within minutes of texting the group, you have confirmed that significant others can chaperone legally. Shayne, turned to spoon you as you kept texting the ladies your ideas. By 10:45 pm, both Naomi and Sam had confirmed that they could chaperone. You finally placed your phone back on the nightstand and turned your bedside lamp off. 

“Thank you so much, babe. You are a freaking superhero.” Shayne chuckled at your comment.

“For you my dear, I would move mountains.”

With that, it was time for sleep. Shayne pulled you closer to the center of the bed and held you in his arms. With a kiss behind your ear, Shayne let his breathing fall into a steady pattern. You followed suit, content with your amazing boyfriend.

The morning of the field trip had arrived. You woke in a panic because you hadn’t reminded Shayne last night. It was still dark outside when you looked at the window on the bedroom wall. It was so early, but you had a lot to do this morning.   
You turned to wake Shayne, sorry to wake him up so early without reminding him it was going to happen. But you then noticed he was gone from the bed. You reached to the ground by the bed and slipped on your slipper socks, not wanting your feet to be cold on the bathroom tile. You quickly brush your hair and teeth, noting the shower is already wet again after your shower last night. You rinse and wipe your mouth before heading to the kitchen and living area. 

Shayne is already in the kitchen, making coffee in the French press. You smile, pinching yourself at the sight. 

“Good morning baby. I thought I’d get a start on the day since you’ve got a lot more on your plate today than I do.” Shayne poured the coffee into two mugs, keeping it black for him and adding creamer and sugar to yours. 

You thanked him for the coffee and began blowing on it immediately. It was going to be a multiple coffees kind of day. You headed back to the bedroom with your coffee and began dressing for the day. You selected a pair of light-wash jeans, a dry-fit tee with the school’s logo and name in a Disney-like font, and a pair of high-top Vans DX skate shoes. You would be doing a lot of walking today, you needed to wear a comfortable outfit that worked for the weather. 

Shayne entered the bedroom as you finished dressing, sipping his coffee.

“Aw, did I miss the show?” You smirk at his comment.

“Don’t worry babe, I’m sure you’ll get the show in reverse later tonight.”

Shayne chuckled and placed his hands over his face.

“I am a lucky man.” 

Shayne removed his hands from his face and turned to his closet. He selects a thin linen short-sleeved button-up and some dark shorts, black Vans Old Skools on his feet. You giggled when you saw his choice of shoe, glad you were twinning for the day. You couldn’t believe you thought that Shayne would forget. Clearly, he was ready for this day. 

Once you two had gotten fully geared up and packed for the day, you got into your car and drove to the school. You parked in your usual spot, noting happily that at least two other teachers were already there early too. You headed to the main office with Shayne, getting him his visitor’s badge. Once that was taken care of, you headed to your classroom. A lot of organizing and management needed to be done before you would be ready for students. You had Shayne help you move the desks into pods so that students could sit in groups. After the desks were moved, you had to get your rosters in order, prepping rollcall. 

Shayne was helpful every step of the way, helping you create color-coded character-themed name badges for all the students, each student having both a color and a character assigned to them, designating their eating and riding groups respectively. You and Shayne were Mickey and Minnie Mouse written in red, assuring you would be in the same riding and eating group. Each group had two chaperones due to the level of risk-taking so many students to a crowded park. You had personally brainstormed and worked for weeks, coming up with and creating all of the name badges for the students and chaperones, getting help from Shayne, Courtney, and Damien throughout the week. There are four unique sets of handwriting to be found amongst all the name badges, some more legible than others. Teaching takes a village; you were thankful for the help.

It was finally time for the students to arrive. All your preparation was about to pay off. Shayne stood at the back of the room with you at the front as students began to filter in. You both called for them to move to the back of the room instead of sitting down. They were split into their groups as you called out their names and gave them their badges. Students sat with students from their groups, with only a few having to wait to join a bigger group from a different class. 

Once you actually reached the park, the day went surprisingly smoothly. The group of students you and Shayne were in charge of for riding were well-behaved, as a few of them were Smosh fans and they informed their classmates that their chaperone is famous. The students didn’t want to embarrass themselves, and some of the girls started trying to act even more adult since Shayne was around. You got to stop stressing for a few moments, during rides Shayne put extra effort into making you laugh, screaming and making crazy noises to get reactions out of you and the students. The boys in particular had started to like Shayne, and you hated the fact that you were probably going to hear Shayne’s noises in the classroom now too, and not just in videos.

When it was time you eat, you all met up and split off into your character groups. This gave you an opportunity to not only take another headcount but also switch up who students were spending time with. Your new group had a similar reaction to Shayne, with one student in particular, Grace, clearly crushing on the blond man. Your table was close to Naomi and Lauren, and you smiled and waved as they laughed with their students while eating soft pretzels. Sam and Tiffany weren’t sitting nearby, but you could vaguely see them laughing in the distance. You were glad things were working out, and that Shayne’s idea had such great results. 

When you finished eating, you moved back into your riding groups, counting heads once again. With everyone accounted for, it was time to get back into the lines.

By the time the field trip was over, all of the students were exhausted. The tired students piled back into the busses and called out yawns of “here” when called upon. You sat in front of the bus with all the other adults and next to Shayne. You opted to lean your head on his shoulder, tired yourself after such a long day and the fruition of a lot of planning. Shayne smiles down at your closed eyes and wonders how you manage to do so much for your students. 

Back at the school, the students merely got off the busses and grabbed their things to get on different busses to go home. You guys were lucky to make it back on time for the final bell, as the field trip had run late due to a puking incident in the green group. You, Shayne, and all the other teachers held back to have a meeting about the field trip. You needed to discuss any suspicious activity, problem behaviors, and injuries. Luckily, the only two incidents were the puking incident in the green group and an incident where a girl cut her finger in the purple group. After the official business was discussed, the teachers all thanked Shayne for his idea. 

“It was really no problem! The last thing anyone wants is for something to happen to a student in a place as big as freaking Disneyland. There’s no way I wouldn’t want to chaperone and figure out how to get more.”

“You’ve got a good one there. Better give him the official initiation soon, huh?” Tiffany always joked that your team and all their significant others were an official group in need of initiation upon marriage. 

You knew Shayne was marriage material, you just had a feeling he wanted to find more career stability and figure out a more concrete plan for his future before he gets married. And you were okay with that. For you, it just meant more time to focus on your teaching career and keeping a healthy relationship before finally tying the knot. 

“Oh, I know he is a rare find. I thank Jane Austen every day for writing a book we both love so I could spot him reading it and strike up a conversation.” You, a Language Arts teacher, of course, love reading. Books are the ultimate escape, so you and Shayne have always bonded over your love of books. You both own an obscene amount and laugh when guests visit and see how many shelves you have full for the first time. 

All of the teachers on the team knew you and Shayne were going the distance. It just takes time for things to fall into the right place. With Smosh at the height of its fame and growing all the time, and your teaching career only a few years off from ten years, both of you were enjoying supporting each other through career growth. You attended Smosh Live, cheering Shayne on as he broke and made his castmates laugh. You helped on weekend shoots when you had the time, trying to make time to see the Smosh Squad and connect with them. You all went out occasionally but not often enough. You saw bits and pieces throughout the week, but you longed for the days when you and Shayne were finally married and made time for friends and each other a higher priority. It would be soon, Shayne just needed a bit more time, time you’d happily give him.

Being with Shayne is a dream, you think to yourself, as you and Shayne finally get into bed that night. You took turns showering earlier, the other sitting outside on the counter watching and chatting while the other washed. You talked about Disney and thanked him again, purposefully teasing him visually, exposing yourself heavily as an added thank you. Shayne just smiles, raking his eyes over your soapy wet figure. 

“I am a lucky man.”


End file.
